


Hybrid Shuffle

by m17un4c4p70r



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrids, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M, and the rating will go up later in the story, dont get scared by all the names, excesive use of hybrids everywhere, ill be adding more names and tags later, this is a Bts focused story, with some wonwoo an chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m17un4c4p70r/pseuds/m17un4c4p70r
Summary: Your just a girl from the US who just happens to have a  fetish for tails and a love for hybrids . you just go through your days living them in the moment as your house slowly increases with more hybrids.Its a bit crazy in the house and at times heart wrenching but you love all your hybrids. weather they were abused or not. " Mark dont shrill at and do your your weird alien vs predator thing to jeongook please"-"Yixing stop grabbing yugyeoms butt cheeks cause you think it be refreshing "- "Taemin why did you let me have all these hybids in my house "-"Y/N!! Jongins trying to make me wear a butt plug!!! "-"Your all my perfect hybrids i wouldn't wanna send you back anywhere"-"Chanyeol !!please come back jimin and tae didnt mean it please!!"-"Kwin We Love you!! and will protect... except jin, jin is too weak."yah jongin!"" welcome to Hybrid shuffle!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this cluster fuck of ups and downs and very slight angst for you angsty teens.LOL. I just read over the chapter and fixed some mistakes. just thought of a summary

Hybrid Shuffle

Chapter 1

~LOTTO~

`Welp, Today is Just another day on the road to my life, Ha.` You think to yourself trying to get your tired body up from the plushness of the bed.

 

Yawning you stretch your arms above your head and get on your hands and knees and do a cat stretch that has your spine popping in all the right ways.

 

“ Ahhhh Yaaa” you groan out after the stretch “That Got me good” you say swinging your feet to the floor. And rub the crust from your eyes” eww” you say when feel an eye boogie and go to the bathroom to prepare for your part-time job at` Big Hit Hybrid Exchange Program’.

Its where Lost, Foreign , and young hybrids come to be given to a family who will house them till there are healthy and able to be able and survive in there new environment, instead of fending for themselves on the street. And when its decided that they wont keel over , they are given a sum of money and a tiny apartment to start themselves off as an independent hybrid.

Dont get me wrong there not just given to any family. The families are corie checked for and criminal offenses including human and hybrid kinds, and there is a 7 times a month (which is almost like once a week) check just to make the hybrid is faring well and the family isn’t treating them wrong .

 

Your already in your car making your way to work when get a reminder on your phone telling you take the job or not. You wonder out loud “HMM should I actually take that job at the SM Shelter “You sniffle at the thought and sigh “ Ugh I forgot to eat” You whine just think about the morning fusing over your clothes and shoes along with some make up “ughhhh” you whine some more as your tummy complains at your lack of attention being paid to it. Sighing you pull up to Seventeen Carat Cafe it has a cute ice cream on it.

 

Putting your car in park you take your keys out the ignition and walk to the café opening the door Your Three voices Enthusiastically greet you. “Hey Y/N” you hear three different greetings again one is loud, the other has a tinkle to it, and the last a lilt. The loud One being Vernon ,The twinkling voice Jeonghan, god bless that mans beautiful face and hair, and lilting voice being the ever diva Boo.

You give them Your biggest sparkling smile as you go up to Vernon “ So Y/N What do you want today my lady” He smirks moves his bangs “ We have a sale of 99% off Vernon here its running out of stock and there happens to just be one left.” Vernon wiggles his eyebrows making you giggle. You pet his head and say “no Thank you Vern” You hear Loud thumps and laugh.

“ calm your Tail Vernon Your gonna brake another coffee machine “ You chuckle at the Podenco Canario dog hybrid as he whips his long tail around. Looking to Boo you smile at the fur seal hybrid .” ID like to have a Caremel Machiatto and a plain bagel with cream cheese with hashbrowns please and thank you Vernon” You smile at the puppy hybrid . “So Jeonghan Hows MIngyu? I Know he _adores You_ And he also thinks _your Pretty , so_ Has he asked you out yet?” You question him with sparkly expectant eyes as you grab your bagel and hash browns from Seungkwan as he also looks at Yoon as well

“ Yeah what Y/N said “Seungkwan added smiling. “ Not yet Y/N but you know I got the patients of a Jisoo hahahaha” Jeonghan laughs at his joke, you laugh along “Seungkwan who let Jisoo pick that costume “ you laugh so hard Vernon looks over with a smirk and a chuckle” Well Obviously Jihoon wasn’t watching his Child Right” Vernon says “ Woozi would be so mad right now if he heard you calling jisoo his kid he throw a fit saying he's is still to young to have to take any responsibility over you lot of idiots hah I can here him ranting now” you supply with another round laughs and a snort curtsy of Jeonghan. Vernon hands you the Carmel macchiato “ Actually I’m pretty sure it was Dk and Wonwoos’s fault, They literally got the poor kid so drunk off his ass that they were able to persuade him in to think he was an actual pastor “ you say gaffing like an idiot” yeah I remember “ Vernon says while adding” Yeah And josh actually started asking for money to help fund his church and then started throwing water at s.coop saying he must dispel the demon from this child’s poor soul” you were all laughing “ oh yeah remember when he sat down Jihoon and asked him if he had any sins he wanted to atone for” BOO Laughed, Vernon Was half way sliding over the counter almost face planting on the floor from laughing too hard while Boo was wiping tears from his face as he gasped for air .

Jeonghan wasn’t any better as he was on the floor holding on to the cupboard door for support before he’s splayed on the floor. And added “ Oh god Seungkwan you remember Jihoons face he was so mad insisting he didn’t have any sins at all while eyeing Dino for help." He gasps for then continues." And Dino bless my baby he stared at Jihoon and told him ." I have way to many sins to atone for that will last a life time, so your on your own", and just slide out the room . I cant believe him hahah god bless my child!” your dying on the floor in a squat trying not to lose all the food in your hand while clenching your stomach .

 

“please stop talking about that night I’m gonna die over here “ you laugh “ oh god let me pay for the food before I become incapacitated” you say handing the money to Vernon since he was close and gave all three of them a tip “ guys I gotta go haha” you say getting up and petting Vernon’s head and petting Seungkwan then reaching over the counter and pulling Jeonghan over to give him a hug and then you turn to leave and say good bye loudly , but not before the employee door is slammed open and a Hoshi comes out jumping over the counter and giving you a tackle hug and gently rubs his face all over you and winks “Don’t forget about me Y/N?” The Horned Owl hybrid exclaims happily , and begins to lick your face in appreciation .You laugh he acts like more of a dog then a bird . “YA Hoshi !!? “ you yell giggling and everyone’s cackling until there’s a deep growl and everyone stops. You feel Hoshi Freeze and he clutches onto you tight , his chest was squished against yours as he buried his face in your neck shaking , you could feel his heart beat picking up quick. You look up from the terrified Hoshi to see Wonwoo growling at him, your eyes widen and yell out “Wonwoo!!” He snaps out of it and goes to you and Hoshi and promptly apologize several times to the shaking owl and then bows his head waiting for you to scold him or some sort of punishment . “are you ok Woo” you ask concerned . but he just kinda looks at you then Vernon and flickers to Hoshi and back to you. Grabbing his face you check him thoroughly to see if he’s ok , you look in to his floppy bunny ears to see if there might be something bothering him , if maybe he had some sort of indication of pain or something was wrong with him. As you touch His Ears the sleeve of your shirt rolls down exposing your kakao friends watch. “OMO!!!” you almost screech “Im gonna be late . Your coming with me Woo” you spit out quickly grabbing your food and drink blow kisses to everyone Grabbing Wonwoo’s arm you tell Hoshi to text you later and your bolting out the door like a moth hybrid from fire “Love all of you guys see you later”. Rushing to the car you pull open Wonwoo’s door like the Gentle woman you are, and hop to your door putting the key into the ignition. Clicking your tongue and winking you look at Woo “Lets roll out cotton Tail” you say Backing out and speeding to work almost hitting a turtle hybrid and his handsome owner.

 

Making it in record time to work cutting a 20 minute ride to 9 minutes ride being your best time yet. Picking a parking spot you look over to see Wonwoo holding on to the holy shit stick and his claws digging into your seats and your poor roof. Giggling to yourself under your breath you brake a piece of your bagel and shove it in to his mouth.

“Aigoo Wonwoo Lets go” you say prying his claws out of your seat and roof. Both out the car safe with no injuries , Woo holds your hand as you guys walk to your work building .

Walking into Bighit Hybrid Exchange, you walk t through the front doors and you see Sehun and Zico sitting at the front desk. You eye Zico, For some reason he seems not to like you at all, and you don’t understand why. SO you go to Sehun the cute new intern who you’ve seen working at SM Shelter “Hey Sehunnie can you be an angel and get Wonwoo an employee brake room bracelet and a guest tag?” You ask him.

His eyes do the half moon thingy, that’s adorable on him and he spins around in his chair gets them him but Looks at Wonwoo while your signing in and gives him the stink and for good measure a resting bitch face , while on the the other end Zico looks at like he is was shit , like he was gods given mistake.

At the exchange Wonwoo pushes up against you scared. Feeling Woo pressed against you as your filling out his guest paper and wrap an arm around his waist rubbing his side thinking he might just be getting his nerves frayed again. Upon seeing the gesture Sehun bares his canines at Wonwoo , while Zico shots daggers at him. “ Ok Hunie everything’s done thanks for the help” Sehun stops intimidating Woo at the start of your voice and has a wide smile on his face. `He such a Pretty Bobcat you think to your self’ you see Zico from the corner of your eyes with the same expression he was giving Wonwoo and decide to ignore him. ”Any time Y/N if you ever need _anything_ just give me a call” he says emphasizing on anything and smiles showing his teeth. “Oh no!!” you exclaim. “What is it Y/N” Wonwoo asked . “I left my phone in the car you don’t mind waiting for me right ” you say half way already out the door. “No its fine Y/N take your time” He waves but you were already out the door before his last word.

 

Not shortly after you left he hears a sneer behind him and his ears flop down. “Fucking bunny , Why are you with Y/N ugly rodent” Wonwoo flinches at the insult thrown at him by the Bobcat. Zico laughs at the comment and grabs Woo by the front of his shirt “Looks like Y/N forgot to leave her ugly shit at her house maybe i should be kind to her and th-”Zico cuts off short and releases Wonwoo with quick shove and spins around in his seat as the doors open back up. Wonwoo blinking trying not to give away how terrified he is as you walk up to him. “Woo you should have put your things on while I was gone.” you say clipping on his tag and putting the bracelet on him. Smiling at Woo you grab his hand and smooth a finger of his and drag him to your work spot, but not before Wonwoo looks back and sees both receptionist flipping him off and mouthing explict's and degrading things, while at the same time they eye your ass while you walk away with no knowledge of the exchange the three had.

 

All in all Wonwoo was shaken and both thoroughly stirred. Making it to your work space you throw your self down on a chair and point to the other plush seat a few feet away.”Sooooo” you stretch out the syllables as he takes a seat . “I didn’t know rabbits where capable of having the vocal cords to even growl what was that about earlier in the café? You literally had My little ol Hoshi dear shivering in pure fear of little ol cottontail you hmm . So there’s definitely something up Woo ” you say looking him in the eye with a calculating look. He looks a bit withered from the stare and stutters out a reply. “I –I think m-my first rut/heat might be coming soon, that’s what I think I don’t usually act like this and im a man and animal im a manimal for your curious self ”he says crossing his arms in front of him self .”why are you a manimal?” you question “well you asked how can a rabbit capable of growling so I answered “Because im a man” and – and ummm im animal because im terretoriaal?”he stretches out the last word in a question. Wonwoo just kinda shrinks in embarrassment and turns a cute pink and wiggles his nose . You giggle at his expense . “ what do you mean territoriaaaall?” you say just to pull his tail a bit no pun intended. You raise an eyebrow interrogating him. He spits out another answer “I think im low key super over possessive of you ”he says quickly covering his eyes with his cute ears and put his hands on them for extra protection. All you cans see is this adorable blush forming on his face going all the way down his chest and to his fingers. “Aigoo” you say with a toothy smile and rub his thigh “its ok, its ok no need to be ashamed of that “ you say grabbing his hands kissing them gentle. His ears rise from his face and a sheepish smile appears.

 

The moment is broken when you hear a shrill shout of “Boiii” from some where close by . You begin to laugh knowing exactly who that was. “Yo Y/N are you going to dab with me since its your birthday right” yells a super happy Pomeranian Poodle mix . Chuckling “Yes Bambam I will dab with” you smirk giving him a dab as Woo just looks on in amusement. “YA MAN!!!!” Bambam yells again and continues on with “Dab Boii dab boii dab boii Ya man dabbing in the morning, ” you laugh giving a unflattering snort your pretty sure Sehun can hear from down your work place. “Ya Bambam can you take Wonwoo with you I don’t want him to get bored watching me do work and run around with other hybrids and I don’t want him to feel neglected.” you say looking pointedly at Woo. “Sure Y/N anything for you . oh I also have a present for you but I have to go and pick it up later tonight when everyone’s celebrating the day your plopped you out onto a table ” you nod but squint playfully at him “thanks Bam . I hope you don’t mind Woo” you say as Bambam leaves the room, you look at woos ears. He smirks and wiggles them happily and gets up “Happy Birthday Y/N” he says stretching his body out and turns to leave but not before sliding his pants down enough for you to see his tail puff, and does a little twerk and pulls your hand to touch his tail and pulls up his pants again and gives you his full on bunny mode teeth smile before chasing after Bambam. “Ya he should know better” you mumble to yourself with a huge blush on your face .

To this day you regret the fact that all your friends found out that you had a pretty bad fetish involving tails.

~LOTTO~

(Side story)

_It was maybe 2 years ago they found out, it was when you all were having a sweet game and movie sleepover marathon. It was me of course , Taemin, Vernon, Hoshi, Jihoon ,Wonwoo, Jun, Mark, Bambam, and you’re my favorite Yugeom . Well you had Taemin and Jun the only other full humans in the room with six hybrids. Anyway well when it was getting close to midnight everyone put on there pjs . But we (like the royal We) just so happen to See Wonwoo , Mark , And Yugeom all cam out in big sweaters Wonwoo had a cute pastel purple sweater , Mark had his puff puff pass sweater, and Yugeom had on a orange one, but never mind there sweaters they were in tiny booty shorts that a grown man shouldn’t be caught wearing fitting snug right on all three._

_But the catch is that there tails were just “omg” poking out from under the sweater all the while they were twitching and flicking ,and I just stared like if staring at there ass and tail was a national security job and I was the only one with enough experience to watch them then by god will i be that national security guard._

_The thing that everyone laughs about now is that everyone was literally calling my name but as you see we were the national security guard and our job was to stare at the booty and tails, so all in all we were hyper focused on the sight so that when one of them moved I jumped. Blinking out the blur from our eye we see three furry-eared friends in our face smirking like a bunch of fucking weasels. “So Y/N” Yugeom had started we just blinked “You Looked like you we’re on a high alert mission” Mark says smiling his cute smile that gets me to do anything for him._

_We freeze like the world just imploded in on its self. “What is it that you like?, Is it the booty shorts .? The booty or what’s attached to the booty ” Wonwoo says grabbing Marks tail and brushing it under our chin. We inhale sharply and blush like a million tomatoes Just decided pop on in, then we hear the worst thing possible” Do you have a tail fetish Y/N“ You look up to see that fricken cutie Jihoon giving you his gremlin I – got-this-shit – about- you-that-I wont-let-you –down-about-ever-again smirk that you despise him for having. You stare at Jun and Taemin for help but they were just as curious as the rest. We just sat there and muttered “Fuck the hybrids” and Woo just laughed “ is that a yes” you stiffen up and bolt but not before Mark had Grabbed us and held us against his chest ._

_Bless that Filthy Fucking Angel Yugeom and He adds “You can fuck me anytime “ he says with in whispered. Our eyes were about pop out and roll on the floor and our heart just flat line. “sifgwadhaodjoiq” you tried to make a sentence but just plain gibberish came out instead so we opted to go with “omo Yugeom We’res your mother” you cough out as our hands made there way around Marks and proceeded to poke him till he released us from his grasp and rolls in his giggle fit. Bambam was laughing through the whole thing so much for being bros ._

_Then we bolted to our room on the way screaming “God damn fucking hoes trying to seduce me”and an extra “Fuck you Tae and Jun” as we locked ourselves in , several attempts of getting me out the 15 th try being successful several apology from everyone and we are out. We all begin to binge watch all the avenger Movies plus captain Americas winter solider. _

_Its bed time and Bambam is snoring, Taemin is spread eagle on the floor, Jun's slipping off the couch head almost close to hitting the floor, Vernon and Hoshi sleeping back to back tails swinging around lazily, Jihoon wrapped up on our lap, Your in between Yugeom’s legs with his arms wrapped around you, while Marks curled up facing you with his face in your neck and Wonwoo holding your hand. It was cute, You hear Wonwoo get up and pick Woozi up and puts him in the spot he was sitting as he unwraps the other two from you . “come on this is no place for a lady “he says guiding you to your room and flopping on the bed and passing out, you get under the blanket and close your eyes but hear him whisper ”You can touch our tails anytime you want “a sleepy Woo says before passing out again with a loud snore._

_To Tell you that we woke up peaceful is a lie every hybrid in the house at the time was snuggled up against us like some sort of hybrid fort. And a lot of awkward I’m sorry I touched your dick and a bunch groans and almost having every surface of our body strangled by a different tail later we were out of bed looking for the helpers tae and Jun . The story ends with a never ending request of if you want sex ill let have it with me and even more giggles of offers of do you my plush tails, with slaps and “where’s your mother” being called . so all in all we are way to lenient with our friends and Taemin Knows how to make one hell of a batch of pancakes….. and don’t stare at the tailed booty or it will haunt you till you die and then we will get super sexually frustrated”_

_(End of Side Story)_

 

Wonwoo always pulls shit like that you think to yourself “KKaebsong but his tail was cute” you say trying not think about how much of tease your friends could be. You sigh straight from your soul. You look at your computer and puts some music on while you edit and update files when you get a call from Sehun up front “Hey Y/N you got a call from the boss I’ll put you through to him.” Sehun says “Thank you” you respond. “Hello Mr.Park” You speak.


	2. Sweet cheek & Work & a dash poor familiy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little look into what work you do and some goofing around i do have a warning there's a bit of angst at the end.

“Hello Mr. Park” You speak in to the phone.

 

“Y/N how many times have I told be comfortable with me and just call me Jay. We literally are Cousins twice removed haha.” Jay Laughs a bit. “Sorry you know how I get when the phone rings at work Jay” you tell him truthfully “Ha that’s ok but lets get to the reason I’m calling” he starts “Go on” you encourage.

 

“We got to address this Critical case first. ” you hear rustling on his end “there should have been a couple files on your desk I had Kim Jin Woo deliver it to you” he says just to make sure it was received

 

“Ya I Have them ” you assure. “Ok there should Be one that says Red panda and FH on it” you hum an affirmative when you find it. “Ok well he will be coming in soon he’s a Red Panda Hybrid From the Canada and im pretty sure he doesn’t understand Korean im not sure I could be wrong and he has no family that we no of so do your magic and get him a good home please he super sweet and seems to really wanna excel in life so please give him a good home ” he says softly “All ways do Jay you can count on me ” you say “That’s all and Happy Birthday Y/N” he says “Thank You Jay, bye” you hang up and start to think in advance who would be good for him with what info you have already.

 

Five minutes after you finish your contemplation you get a call from Sehun telling you that he’s sending a red panda hybrid down and you reply with a thank you. Looking out your workspace you see Zico Bring down the kid all the while he’s giving the poor kid a death glare.

 

“Ya Zico” You yell so he can stop terrorizing the poor thing and usher the kid to a comfy seat “Hello how are you” ask the red panda hybrid with a bright smile. He smiles then starts darting his eyes around. ‘Oh’ you think He probably doesn’t know a lick of Korean you think.

 

Ok time to surprise this kid with my native tongue. You cough and start again “Hey My name is Y/N what’s your name?” You ask politely. His eyes widen in delight and lets out a breath and smiles “Omg I thought I was gonna just be winging this thank god” he laughs out a breathy sigh “My Name is Mark Lee , I came From Canada cause I just wanted to get away go some where nobody knows me, you know what I mean” he tells while rubbing the back of his neck and rubs his furry ears.

 

You nod your you totally understand him just wanting to start a new and just remake yourself into something different something that would make it worth throwing everything behind.

 

“So Mark tell me a Little about yourself” you ask him. “To Be honest I love rapping and I want to maybe make something of it and I can play the guitar ”he supply’s. You Have the greatest Home for him in that instance “Lucky for you , you just helped yourself find you home cause I know exactly who would be perfect for you” you say happily as mark’s tail wags a bit and his ears twitch.”Im gonna send you to a good friend of mine helped me find my place in this country of Korea he’s great. He’s also a rapper he does underground rapping and hook you up too, oh he plays the piano so maybe both of you could teach one another something new . He’s also from Chicago so his English is impeccable” you prattle on . Marks eyes widen he seems pleased he’d have something to relate to.

 

Scrolling through your contacts find his number. “His name is John Seo but he’ll probably tell you to call him Johnny” you tell as you wait for the phone to start ringing . “Warning he’s a human and lives alone with his pet iguana Joseph so don’t get to excited” I giggle. “Im totally fine with that all kinds of fine “ he beams practically beaming.

 

You hear Johnny answer the phone and tell about mark and some other stuff and in a few minutes Johnny’s on his way here to come get mark. while waiting you and mark talk some more until Johnny arrives and is wishing you a happy birthday and leaving with a threat to come to your birthday party tonight.

 

Five more cases one had a timid mouse hybrid by the name of sunny, another was a dragonfly hybrid who was full of energy named Song Seung hyun, a cute and funny leopard named Huni ,a Rhino hybrid with a great laugh who serenaded us with beautiful voice and a promise of “You had my back so I have yours” and a new number in our phone that goes by the name of L.Joe, and a pair of sloth/cow hybrids who were animated and funny going by the names Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min . they were all lovely . you sigh as your lunch brake is calling your name.

 

Getting up you make your way to the employee brake room. Upon nearing the employee brake room you hear two shrill voices coming from the door opening it you are presented with loud singing and the most hilarious sight you had the owner of seeing .

 

Wonwoo was dancing to Bambam and Jackson singing Work by Rihanna and Drake. Jackson god bless his soul he was rapping the entire song even rihannas ‘Work Work Work Work Work’ . The best sight was Wonwoo Twerking super serious, hoe looked like he was at the club and Bambam dabbing while screeching rihannas parts and Jackson was supplying body roll. We burst out laughing while joining in with a belly dance.

 

Bambam see’s you dancing yell’s “Ya Y/N you go man” you stop as Bambam proceeds to whip and nae nae and hitting the qwan . “Hahaha Bambam have you been taking care of my Woo” you ask as soon as they all sit down and chill, giving the squinty eye look to said Woo.

 

“He’s taking good care of me Y/N im having so much fun hahaha” he smiles. Cute. Bambam speaks. “Im worried about something though” he starts “What?” You question. “its about what Brought up about Zico while you were busy” he says seriously ”you know that guy is just a huge ahole why are you bringing him up” you without letting him finish not wanting hear his name terrorizing your ears.

 

“Actually Zico really nice I just don’t know what problem he has with you , but never mind that I want to talk about that bobcat Sehun , they both seem to be opposite of each other but they both have the same goal and different ways of achieving it ” he states while giving you a pointed look . you nod eating a hot pocket and raise your eye brow . He continues “I think they-” Bambam stops mid sentence when the employee door opens and Sehun and Zico walk in.

 

“Hi Sehunnie !” you exclaim and smile upon seeing the bobcat. He smiles back and his eyes disappear and his cute smile. His smile cuts off when He and Zico Get pelted by two mangos , a dragon fruit, several avacodo’s and two pairs of boots to the face, all coming from Wonwoos direction.

 

You blink in disbelief as a snarl is ripped from the rabbit hybrid throat. Bambam and Jackson looked surprised at Woos recently newfound ability. “Welp that’s my queue , your coming with me” you say dragging Wonwoo out and to your office thingy. When you reach it you don’t even ask what that was back in the brake room.

 

“I got like two more people before we can leave this place” he nods and takes a seat and pulls it close to you while he begins to wait. Petting Woo you sigh. “Your such a little shit Wonwoo you that right Woo?” you announce to him. He just gives us a deep throaty laugh, it sound really nice.

 

Two hours later you have a deer hybrid leaving with to his new home with joke about coat hangers on his antlers that he seemed to enjoy. You look at Woo and you remembered when you first meet Woo it was probably six years ago when you first came to Korea .

 

(Side story)

~ Hard And Carry ~

 

_It was Six years ago when you left America to come to Korea to live there with the help of your cousin Jay Park you had found a nice house to live in and told you good luck and to call him if you had needed anything from. It had took you a month and half to memories all of Seoul and then some. You’d meet Wonwoo three months after you settled down and found a job with the help of your cousin Jay Park none to you today as Bighit Hybrid exchange program. We had meet Woo at a Busan beach when you had lost your bottom half of your bathing suit in the water. Well its ten times worse knowing that there’s a bunch of aquatic hybrids here enjoying there time who can definitely see clear as day what you got working with._

_You franticly start to look for the bottoms while keeping low so the waves don’t give you away as you struggle you feel someone tap your shoulder and you look to see a rabbit hybrid holding onto them and he blushes ”These seem to be very important to you would like them back” he had asked you sigh in relief “Oh my goodness your such a lifesaver umm…”you pause looking for his name as he turns around and gives you privacy while looking for wondering eyes “My names Wonwoo im here with a couple of friends ”he says pointing to a long haired man yelling at a great dane hybrid you think, you hear him call Mingyu, and couple other. You just laugh at him” wow they are crazy nothing like my friend right now” you giggle you tap his shoulder to let him know your done. “By the way my name is Y/N thanks you so much um would like to go down the strip and maybe get something to so I can thank you” you say being thankful to the man._

_“Ya sure” he agreed. The two of you then proceeded to spend the rest of the day together while getting to know each other. Bye the end of the day you and Wonwoo had been friends and had each other’s cell phone numbers. “So if you want I could bring you to this really awesome café I go to on my way to work if your free this week ” you ask wanting meet Woowoo again “Ya sure that be awesome”._

_In the it turned out you go to the café he works at with a your friend Vernon you had made when had gone there. You had thought what a small world it must be._

_(end)_

 

~ Hard and Carry ~

 

“Alright manamial lets go” you say getting up and stretching. You both say good-bye to Bambam and Jackson as they wish happy birthday and tell you they will see you later today for “The Best Night Of Your Life Man” curtsies of Bambam you laugh as walk to the front and give Sehun the bracelet and tag and tell him you’ll maybe see him at SM. You grab Wonwoos hand and get in the car.

 

“I should totally make you pay for car seat and roof Woo” you tease eyeing the rips in the car. He just gives you an awkward chuckle. You laugh and reverse . “Woo there was this Adorable red panda I had today he was super cute he didn’t know a lick of Korean it was cute he looked like he was on the wrong planet, kid was honest as the honest come. Hahah” you laugh as look over to Woowoo who was messaging DK “Really who’d you pair him with ?” he questioned you.

 

“He fit perfect with Johnny you have no idea how happy the kid was Johnny liked him as soon as walked through, they both rap and play instruments and are both from near the U.S. wait till you meet him he’s cute I think johnnys brining him to my tonight so you can meet the kid . His names Mark”.

 

Woo looks intrigued “He actually has a hybrid now wow he’s not gonna be sitting all alone his house anymore hahah” he laughs . the ride is filled with more chatter and singing . we stop in front of the café .”See you later Woo well talk about what’s up with you later to nite over a game of beer pong” You say waiting for him to take his seatbelt off .”Please Woo Say sorry to Hoshi and be nice to him when I leave please. See you tonight Wonwoo” you give him a hug and he hops out the car and gives you a view of his wiggling little tail and has you blushing like a can of paint . “YA Woo get out!” you yell smacking his butt and you get his groan in return.

 

“Ya Wonwoo stop it before you go into your rut/ heat thing my car” you push him out. And just laughs and walks in . His place being taken by Vernon . he’s already buckled in before you can even blink. His tail wagging faster then the human eye can see and proceeds on with a yell “Onwards Woman!! Mach Speed ahead” You laugh as you pass a puppycat hybrid you look at him as you pass as he looks at your eyes. A flash of something that seems to be of envy and a look of just surprised love. You just smile gently at him as

 

~ Hard And Carry ~

 

She was beautiful he thought himself. Maybe if I find her ever again maybe she would love and accept me like that dog hybrid she was with. A bittersweet smile touched his lip as he watched the car go and caught your smell on the wind it was candy apple, and sandalwood. “So nice” he whispered to himself as he swallows his tears and trudges back to his “Home” were he was a disgrace to his family. He braces himself and opens the door to see his mother with glass of wine .”Im Home ….Mother” you spit out . she looked to you and her face contorted into disgust as she see’s me and growls at me and throw’s her glass at me.

 

“Where have you been you disgusting wretch ” she bellows at me as I quiver in my spot as the glassed had hit my face and broke and wine had got into my eye’s and glass was in my hand and on my face . I cry from the burning sensation in my eyes and drop to my knees trying to grab my sweater and rub the alcohol out my eyes .

 

I scream internally . “did you even accomplish anything did you bring home money to feed us did you do anything to further the survival of your family or are you just being a waste of air in this house hold, cause let me tell you I wont hesitate to make you sel your body not for an instant” she got up and walked to me “Did you manage to make a mark and place for yourself that useful in the world” she says gently rubbing my kitty ears and takes her sleeve and wipes the wine from my eyes.

 

“Stop crying the world is not but cruel if you can’t man up and harden up then the world will swallow you whole and shit you back out” she whisper’s out as she grips my face. “Now baby tell mommy. Are gonna be the shit of the earth like your brother who’s body I sold to the black market to put food on the table for your two younger brothers and you, and warm clothes on your backs” I stop a sob from ripping through my throat. “Which is it kid” she squeezes my hands covered in glass making them go in deeper . “I Brought money I got money I have a lot” I start to wail as I start throwing the money from my pocket on the floor. Im a street perform and pickpocket . Im a thief and a disgrace . just someone please help me. Mom gets up and grabs my money and leaves me.

 

I struggle to get up I could barley see 5 ft in front of me and trip on my feet trying to make it to the stairs . it takes me a few minutes to get to the bathroom to try and flush them out and then drag my tired body to bed. I close my still slightly blurry eyes and sigh as I grab the first aid kit and grab the tweezers to pull out the glass from my hand and grab a mirror to do the same to my face and bandage up. I drop back to my bed and close my eyes again and think about my encounter earlier , of the pretty lady in her car who took notice of me and gave me a warm smile , it had been love at first sight at least I think I wouldn’t know it but I felt like it was, The smell of candy apple and sandal wood lulled me to sleep to fight another day .

Hope we meet again

 

~ Hard And Carry ~

 

Half way into the ride Vernon asks you a question “So Y/N are thinking of taking that Sm Shelter job”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you figured out who might be the puppycat they are important. in the next chapter i will be revealing more hybrids and friends alike . hold on there!


	3. Car rides, TRivial questio , and how we meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and vernon have some nice quality time together. and you get to meet a new addition to the shelter. Taemin is such a dear butt someyimes he dosent know when to give. and whats happening in some place ellse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the story is gonna kinda be like how everything is casual and how it is to interact with every individual . its just gonna be a kind of slice of life kind of story that can just be grossly sweet at times. i put pictures in for fun.

~Prism~

 

Vernon asked curiously while tilting his head to the side even if you cant see him do it. You turn to Vernon for a quick second then turn back to the road “ya I was thinking since literally all the hybrids in house are technically illegal and work there, I have them stay at SM when im not home and pretty much every hybrid and staff there knows me so why not. And of course Taemin’s there. Bless his soul ” you blabber on as Vernon nodes excitedly as you pass by an old lady and her old man hyena hybrid holding hands and smiling gently at each other.

 

“Oh” Vernon stops wiggling in his seat and his ears droop and tail limp. “so your not working the

re because im working there I see how it is Y/N” he pouts you laugh and give him a quick flick to the forehead and laugh harder . You think to your self ‘This is why I love hybrids this is why I do my job ’ you think as you side glance Vernon happily laughing and wagging his tail . You smile and give him a quick pet on the head.

 

“Of course im working there because your there too” you pat his leg that is jumping to the beat of the song Boom Boom By the band seven-teens and smile as he raps like the worlds his stage. “ Happy birthday by way wait till you see my skills tonight your definitely gonna love it I guarantee 100% or you get Vernon For free and a Back massage ” he says winking and you laugh as you stop a red light and look into a store that has a mannequin with ears sporting a hybrid beanie and has fake wings on the back advertising a shirt for flight hybrids.

 

“oh Jongin would love that shirt ” you say to Vernon as a guy walks out the store with the exact shirt and style as the mannequin

 

 

Vernon’s ears perk up and he freaks “Holy shit were did the mannequin go ” you look at the window and the mannequin was gone both you and Vernon’s eyes widen as the young man who was wearing the exact same stuff crosses in front of them and winks. You cough “Maybe maybe it it was a chameleon hybrid ????” you say as the man smirks and disappears the second the both of you blink. You hear Vernon shriek “maybe he is a flight hybrid” you say getting a bit sweaty “Why the hell is this light taking so long” you trying to calm your nerves when you look in the rearview mirror and see the man just standing behind your car looking like he missed interactions “Wait Y/N where are all the people” he ask and the hairs on your neck raise as you stare at the man unblinkingly and blink again and he was in the car. Your mouth opens silently and grab Vernon’s hand tightly. And them man just smiles gently and genuine and your heart beats for him and then your back in traffic

 

“What the hell just happened!!” you yell as Vernon just stares at you with wide eyes . you both weren’t even the area that you guys had seen the clothes store gone and replace by a seedy looking building and the rest of the buildings looking modern. “Yah Y/N what just happened ” he looks at the place as you do and you see the man again but he smiles and waves and vanishes into thin air and left you with “Thanks for the company” you and Vernon park and get out and around the building to see memorial to a hybrid named Sam. “Wahh so scary” Vernon says and you caressing the memorial. “ill come back and leave something for him”you   leaving the place and back in he car

 

“well that was one hell of an experience Vernon” you say turning on the car and turn on the radio . which Vernon took over “well anyways as I was saying before all that happened im gonna spit so many versus at your party haha” he says imitating a mic and acting like he was rapping. “ I cant wait to hear it Vernon ” you say as you turn a street. The song changes to lotto and Vernon starts to do the dance . you watch from the corner of your eye as Vernon does some of the more memorable parts of the dance. He moves hands like the a lotto machine then dabs and continues to dab dor most of the song then does that push scene and proceeds to whip and hit his knee on the glove compartment, and ignores the pain to do the what know look they do in the video .

 

all in you almost pissed your pants watching him struggle to dance in the front seat and continuously hurt himself. “Lol Vernon stop your gonna bruise… my car” you say laughing as he pouts but stops when DamnRA comes on, which Vernon goes hard to, his ears flopping excessively with his wild movement

“Oh God Damn Ra v i hustle yellow  
Oh God Damn Ra v i hustle yellow  
Oh oh Damn Ra v i hustle yellow  
Oh oh Damn Ra v i hustle yellow  
hustle yellow”

 

Vernon yells as he dabs

 

“nan gyang nae meosdaero hae  
Oh God Damn Ra Damn Ra v i  
God God Damn Ra Damn Ra  
Oh God Damn Ra Damn Ra v i v i  
God God Damn Ra Damn Ra v i  
sajaga doelge sajaga doel nae  
deumjikhan jatae namuwa gatne  
hangsang i jarieseo  
han pyeongsaeng ppurigipge  
na gateun silsuneun  
banbokhaji anha  
nan dallajyeogagie wanbyeokhadago  
sarameul mot mitge doen sarammajeodo  
sangcheoreul naega da ssiseonaego  
misojisge mandeulgo  
ttatteushage da pumgo naragalge  
jogeum deo hwangholhage  
Ra to v i jigeum i siganmajeodo  
nan naboda naeun nal chaja tteona  
Oh God Damn Ra Damn Ra v i  
God God Damn Ra Damn Ra  
Oh God Damn Ra Damn Ra v i v i  
God God Damn Ra Damn Ra v i”

 

he looks at you while he expect you to sing to. The ride ends with Mama don’t worry by Sam King. Shutting off the car you and Vernon walk to Sm shelter all the while the puppy is singing Good boy while doing a little dougie. When you open the door you are welcomed by a face slamming right into your crotch, that has you holding on for dear life. “oh My God my ovaries . Shit I think it popped it“ you groan as you bend slightly over the hybrid that still has there face in your violated crotch.

 

“Ya Chanyeol!!! Where’d you run off too!?” you hear a familiar voice yell. “omo Ya Y/N two questions.” The person starts “are you ok? And are you thinking of taking the offer that Eric gave you. It be nice too see you more often” voiced a jogging Taemin, He offered a smile

 

“Ya, I’m ok don’t think I can have kids ever” you say kneading your poor pelvic . Taemin smirks and wiggles eyebrows “we can try and see if you can have some” he says wink.

“Lee Taemin don’t be grosssss god. Plus can we talk about this ” you point and raise an eyebrow at the weird looking hybrid “What kind of hybrid is this” you say looking at the medieval looking tail and wings

 

“Everyone’s saying he’s a dragon hybrid but literally .dragons.dont, exist so we really don’t know anything about him” Taemin says pulling Chanyeol out of your crotch by the back of his shirt. “Well how bout I check it out im literally multi talented when it comes to hybrids” looking at the front desk you ask a girl named Amber “ Where’s Eric can you tell him im gonna officially start working here today” Amber smiles shyly. She’s a koala hybrid she super cute. You hear Taemin laugh .”Erics way ahead of you for like a year, ever since you volunteered he has a shit ton of checks just waiting for sitting in his office . hes just been waiting for you to say your official. So prepare to be able to go on long ass vacations, which I dought you’ll do “ he laughs making a v with his fingers in both hands

 

“Daebak, Erics so awesome” you say with a smile and crinkly eyes that taemin immediately says is cute. “so that means take him away with you” he says pointing at Chanyeol and Vernon who busy eating one of the doggie friendly cookies at the front desks cookie jar. He looks at the three of you and his eyes widen. “uh-hem ya lets go Y/N” Vernon announces quickly dragging the three of you along and stops at one of the doors and pushes you guys in “so id love to stay Y/N but I got to go to my spot before Leo gets mad at me and tells you bad things I do when your gone” hes says bolting from the room. “ Hahaha ok don’t run over that cute hybrid chipmunk xiumin on your way he’ll shred you to pieces ” you call after the pup. Hearing a “ok will do” from around the corner

 

“So Chanyeol this lovely being who puts up with me is Y/N” Taemin reacquaints us properly

 

~ Prism~

 

(side story)

It was six years ago that we had met each other. I literally met him on the plane coming to Korea. The kind man his name was Lee Taemin . We had seats next to one another on the plane he had the window while I had the middle seat , while a guy who we later found out had sleep apnea sat in the isle seat. The plane getting ready for take off when Taemin who didn’t knows name then started to shake slightly it wasn’t noticeable till we started to come off the ground he started to quaking his seat. “um Mr. are you ok?” you asked dumbly. You though to yourself ‘what a stupid question’. But it seemed to help him take his mind off the flight. “im sorry am I bothering its just im terrified of planes and stupid me decide lets go to America, and guess what scared shitless going to America . stayed a week for vacation and the brilliant me forgets that he has to take a plane back so im extra freaked ” he says focusing on your face. “I feel so bad right how bout this when were aloud to take are seatbelts off lets trade seats and ill distract you from the ride” you say while smiling “thank you so much. But are you sure this is literally a twenty- two hour flight ” he says looking at with worried eyes “im sure so lets start with names HI My Name is Y/N and im from mass ,” you reaching your hand over to him. He takes it and laughs, he has such a nice laugh ”You have a nice laugh” you say while he blushes “thanks my name is Lee Taemin and im from Korea obviously haha I just said haha” he gives you a crescent eye smile”Ok iv got twenty-two hours to make make my bestest friend in all of Korea…if that’s ok with Taemin ” you say with your hands in your lap. “Id love that, ok I also got twenty-two hours to convince im the best choose humanly possible” you both laugh. By the fifth hour you guys are so well acquainted that you can finish each others sentences, in English and Korean . the next hour you both hade nicknames for one another.

Two hours later you have Taemin lying in your lap while you stroke his hair as you guys talk about past loves and douchie neighbors , another hour and your both sleeping with your heads touching and a cute little old couple an old lady and her old man hyena hybrid husband look back at us and coo about how cute we were sleeping like a bunch of tired pups. And another hour your both awaken by the man next to you who was snoring like a fricken freight train going down a whales throat. Taemin demands that you take his seat near the window, in that hour you speak about why you left America,you both sleep for another two hours and wake up and 3 hours later you have each others number and media names you are each others lock screen after going on the others instagram and setting it. You both take selfie and save it for your backgrounds. “we got 7 more hours till we land princess” Taemin tells you as you lean your head on his shoulder and runs his fingers through it. You hmmm.”my cousin is gonna help me find a part time job when get to seoul and a little place for myself actually I think he had told me he already found one for me” you say as you pull lint off of Taemin’s shirt . a lady came by with a bags of gummies and drinks we both got a root beer and gummies. “defenitly call me when we land ill show you around Seoul free of charge ” he says as he plays with your fingers “are these your real nail”

he picks up your hand to see them. “ya all natural lengthen nails they were longer but I cut them a got them done before I left to got to Korea” he hums and continues to play with your fingers “how bout this, you hit me up anytime and ill show you the best place to get your nails done so I have an excuse to see you again” he smiles and you pat his arm “is that aegyo eww haha” you smile. For the next five hours you guys fool around and you already have your Saturday filled to the top with Taemin . two hours later your of the plane and giving your regard’s to Taemin “ill see you Saturday Tae your probably the best person ive met in my life haha” you hug him and he in turn wishes you luck. 5 days later you see Taemin in a mini store near your house” what a coincidence tae” you say as he turns and the brightest smile is on his face you get tackled into a hug “literally I live over there” he points to a teal house that has a corvette in front of it with blue rose out in the front yard “really I live over there” you point to a purple house six houses down and you both just laugh like a bunch of gobbers and you spent a month and half with Taemin being you personal guide in Seoul and continued to be friends.

 

(end of flash back)

~Prism~

 

“Hi Chanyeol lets get you figured out ok, so what type of food do you like?” you asked “well I really really like fruit” he says with a dreamy face and you giggle. “What’s your favorite thing to do in your free time ?” you asked. He puts on a thinking face “well I love to go out in hot weather and just rlax and a rock if theres one avalible and if its night I like to go up in a tree and just kinda chill there and listen to all the world”he said with a far away look in his eye. “that sounds nice and relaxing ” you sigh just thinking about relaxing in your window sill and nap.”ok last question. Is there anything your animal parts give that might make you feel different” you raise your brow. “hmm” he rubs his stomache “well I can make a certain sound and when I do I can see things in the dark its kinda cool actually. Ummm I can change color and little aspects of my body like my nails they can change color and grow I can slightly change my hair color but not crazy like I cant turn it white but everything else can . umm I can actually fly”he says “alright im gonna feel around you a bit” you say and he nods.

 

“oh and my sight isn’t really amazing either” he adds you nod. And start to feel his wings a bit then is scaly tail then he sides of his face. “well your face is a little scaly to the touch and you and your wings are soft and furry and very flexible and your face again is kinda fuzzy like a peach and you can change color you said ” he nods and his eyes, hair, tail, and wings change along with the scales on his face and the rest of the body.”oh your eyes are blue and the rest of you is red hahah your so cool” you say happily and pat his fuzzy red ears on his head. He coos under your attention.

 

“ok Yeol so based on your cute large ears , wings, and echolocation your part fruit bat to be exact and since you can change color and love heat your definitely part chameleon. So you’re a bat/ chameleon hybrid to be exact ” he looks surprised “but my mom was a beagle hybrid ears and all” he says looking at you weirdly. “well that can only mean the way you made me almost lose the function to procreate is any hint then id say you shoving your face in my crotch is your doggie part” you give him a pointed look when you mentioned his attempt at being a car crash simulator on crotch. He blushes and just licks his lips and shoves his hands in his hoodie.

 

“Well ” Taemin starts “now that’s all figured out Y/N your telling me that he’s a bat/ chameleon and on that a dog hybrid” he gives you a look that says it all. “ya its not rare that you’ll see other hybrids crosses like a puppy cat I saw coming here . or a dog fish you know. Well look at Jongin he’s part cockatoo and ram and im pretty sure that tail of his is raccoon though.” You say “lets not forget about chen he’s part panther part wolf and im pretty sure his dad is part beagle somewhere ” you say he raises an eyebrow at you

 

“well it not like multi breed hybrids fall out of the sky Y/N” he says looking at you “Well I guess … But Baek is Siamese cat part Hyena and his grandpa was part beagle ” you say giving him a great example of obvious pairs. “oh your good Y/N quick name a possum hybrid that’s not all possum” he spits out rapidly. Chanyeol is just sitting and enjoying himself. “Kyungsoo possum part fox” you spit out “how does that even work, does he just hang upside or something” he questioned you “no but he has great maternal instinct’s and freeze on the spot for a few seconds when he’s scared ” Taemin nods accepting the answer.

 

“Turtle hybrid” Taemin shoots “Onew part snapping turtle part humming bird that’s why he’s so good at sports” you say playing with Chanyeol and poking his cheek which he responds by changing colors. Taemin claps “Lion” he spins and points at you “ha ha are you serious obviously Leo he’s also part sheep cute right ” Taemin sighs .”fine but could you give me a octopus hybrid with a starfish grandma and is half polar bear” he squints his eyes. You stare at him really hard “umm Daesung he’s part polar bear but his grandma is an orca and he’s also part seal” you say sighing “Sorry Tae ya got me.. but I do know that Moonbin’s grandpa is part octopus and his grandma’s mom was part starfish but his grandpa’s dad was part polar bear. But Moonbin is part chipmunk and has a bit of cat but he’s also part jack rabbit ” you say looking at with a smug face. He just stares “seriously Y/N that just means all that and more ” he whines at his loss “haha try and challenge me some other time” you say giving him a V for victory he just grumbles “this is not over” he announces and nods his head at Chanyeol . “Wahh Y/N you know so much” you grin at Chanyeol “hee hee its my specialty don’t ya know” you say winking and you all laugh and get up “so Eric was wondering if your main job colud be the groomer here and then do a couple odd jobs that you probably already been doing any ways ”Taemin asked you tilting his head slightly . you think that he’d definitely would be a single breed hybrid if he was one pure breed at that.

 

~Prism~

 

(some where in stripper karaoke bar)

 

The first thing you’d notice in the bar is a bunch of mostly naked men, but if you were smart you’d hear a beautiful voice singing

 

 

sum gyo wa so  
I Tell You Something  
ku jo mu do du gi yen  
hi jen bok til  
su ga hop nun gol  
we gut ten mal mot ten nun ji  
ot chap pi ap pa wa so  
jong mal bot til  
su ga op sul gol  
  
Now Cry..  
no ye gen no mum mi  
an nal pun nyak ah  
tuk Cry..  
nol jik kyo ju ji mot tes so..  
  
dok gip pi, dok gip pi  
sang cho mang gip po jo o  
dwe dol lil  
suk om nun  
ke jin yu ri jo gak gat ta  
dok gip pi me i ri  
gas sum man nap pa jo oh  
ne jwe rul de shin bat ton  
yon nyak ka gi  
man het ton nok o o hu

 

he belts out his words like his life was what made the words flow there was so much charisma flowing out of his body and into the mic. “I bet she’d love him” he thought to himself. The leopard hybrid continued to sing when an armadillo hybrid came and sat on the cats lap and touched his face softly the cat continues

 

I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry  
I'm Sorry ma Brother  
sum gyo du  
gam chwo do  
chi wo ji ji ya no ho oh  
"Are You Calling Me A Sinner"  
mus sum mal hi do i ges so  
  
I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry  
I'm Sorry ma Sister  
sum gyo do  
gam chwo do  
ji wo ji ji ya no ho oh  
So Cry..  
Please Dry My Eyes hu..  
  
jo bit chi, jo bit chi  
ne jwe rul bit chwo jwo o ho  
do rik kil suk om nun  
bul kun pi ga hul lon ne ryo  
dok gip pi me i ri  
chu gul gom mang gat ta  
ku bo rul bak ke het jwo  
ne jwe rul sa he jwo  
je bal……

 

The song ends with the armadillo straddling the singer with blonde hair and gray eyes . he close’s his eyes and hold s the others hip as he is grinded on him. He gets up and the armadillo follows as he walks to your table with confident steps as the other swaggers . “So BamBam im still up for that thing you wanted us to do for that girl” he says with a gleam in his eyes that exudes happiness as the other nods happily as his abs flex as he shifts his weight “Ya she’s gonna love both of you promise she’d never say no” Bambam nods as he wags his tail in excitement “like get ready in 8-9 hours she’d flip that she has two who are actually legal to have”. The leopard leaves to the back with a wave and the armadillo with a wink as the leopard belts out a line from the song he just sang. I wonder what’s she’s like the two hybrids think together as one prepares to go again and the other takes a brake.

 

(end of seedy place)

 

~Prism~

“Ya sure id love too. Last persons hair I did was Xiumin it came out awesome!” you tell them about your handy work


	4. Get aquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like i know ive been slacken hahaha enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that Not Today Mv Got Me fuked like bts i though ya'll was bulletproof you have song called bullet proof what?

                 ~Dreamin’~

 

“Oh, Awesome so if you want there are a couple of hybrids that would love to be groomed and pampered by you hahaha” Taemin giggles a bit.

 

“Lead the way Tae,” you say. He points you all in a general direction you all follow Taemin out the room and deeper into the building and stops at a sea foam green colored door he pushes the door open and motions for you to enter. It was a nice salon with two windows facing out the backyard were the other hybrids could play and chill. You can currently see a couple of them playing basketball outside while the others are playing manhunt. You think or they are just doing a hybrid thing.

 

The salon was like a little-hidden treasure inside the shelter, as it would go unnoticed.

 

“So there were three hybrids that would love for you to do their hair and make feel like a million bucks so I will send them down, ” Taemin says waving goodbye a he leaves to retrieve them. And leaves you alone with Chanyeol to rummage around through things in the room to get your baring’s of everything in it. After taking stock you look at Chanyeol who was happily playing with his tail as while he watches you from under his eyelashes with a smile.

 

You grin and walk over to him when the door opens to reveal Jongin, Youngjae, and a slightly shorter hybrid named Yoongi. “ Hey what’s up guys what’s new” you ask happily. Just to see two of the younger hybrids and an older hybrid that you’ve come to call Suga since he was the sweetest hybrid you ever meet.

 

Jongin waves at you enthusiastically with his plush raccoon tail flicking around “Hey Y/n how have you been” Youngjae questioned sitting down on a salon chair

 

"Just aging as gracefully as I can." You say as you pet the fox hybrid Yoongi. Youngjae smiled gently. "I was thinking of maybe changing my hair color today" Youngjae announced and a chorus of agreements were followed after from the other two. "Oh me too Y/N!" Chanyeol called out to you from his seat dropping his tail in excitement." ok so does anyone have a preference about what color they may want? " you look between the four hybrids occupying the room with you. "It doesn't matter to me as long as my black hair is gone surprise me," Yoongi says as he flicks his tail and brushes it behind your knee.

 

"Same" You hear from the others. "OK!" you clap your hands together with a tiny hop "Let's wash those tails and hair, " you say with a smile and clasp your hands together. Turning around you tap Jongin's shoulder and bring him to sit on a salon chair near the sinks and turn on the water to wet his hair and run your fingers through and grab a bottle of hybrid friendly shampoo that smells like cucumber melon and scrub his head and rinses the shampoo out and then put in a cooling mint conditioner and did the same to his raccoon tail you repeat the process with the three other hybrids and blow dry their hair and tail.

"so do you guys want to know your colors or no," you ask them raising a pierced eyebrow . all them had answered with a shake of their head . You smile brightly.

 

 

You start by bleaching everyone's hair. You wait till the bleach sets in and start up a conversation "so Jongin what do you think about that guy Kyungsoo would like to get adopted by him?" you question while you check his foils to see if the bleach was taking hold. he smiles cutely “He’s nice to me but id prefer it if it's your best friend Taemin instead, " he says looking at you through the mirror as he scratches his cheek with a finger.

 

 

You just smile at him " You want Taemin to adopt you huh" you state to him as he nods and grins like a big goof "Wouldnt it mak more sense Y/N". You rub his back to make sure his furry ears aren't touching the bleach. "Hmm I could definitely ask Tae if he could make that arrangement for you, " you tell him as you walk to Youngjae to check his foils to see the roots are chaging into blonde. "Jow about you Youngjae do you think Jaebum is gonna be picking you up this week or are you still waiting for the inspections to finish at the house?" you say patting his cheek.

 

He smiles like he has the sun for teeth and you love that about him. he giggles and pulls on his sleeves so they go over his fingers giving him sweater paws " I'm just waiting for the process to be over so I can go to my new home " he laughed excited.

 

Making grabby hands you squeeze his cheeks as you giggle at Youngjae and you think to yourself 'I love my job. No, I love hybrid's' turning around and walk over to Yoongi.

 

Yoongi is one of probably your favorite older hybrids that stay at Sm, Don't get me wrong he still mostly a kit in a hybrid sense he's bordering on being a mature little teen. you laugh to yourself as you remember how Yoongi used to always get just a little clingy and jealous when your attention wasn't on him but now he has grown well. Smiling at Yoongi and caress his cheek as he snuggles into your hand as your other hand fiddles with the tin foils that are layered and then take them off "anything interesting happened while I was at work today?" you ask Yoongi as throw away the foils and fluff his hair. Leaving Yoongi for a second to pet Chanyeol and Boop him on the nose as you remove his foils also. "Chanyeol, Yoongi follow me" turning to both of them to see if they would follow and point them over towards the two chairs near the sink.

 

 

"If you consider Mark and Yugyeom Laughing Manically about what they're gonna do for your birthday interesting then, by all means, i guess that happened," he says laughing with his eyes clothes as you shampoo and condition his hair and dry it.

 

"oh god " You groan hearing chuckling from the three other hybrids as you massage your fingers through Chanyeol's hair as you try to massage the conditioner into his roots, his heads lolling to side as a bit of his tongue is peeking out as he whines from the treatment.

 

"This.Feels.Amazing" he groans and yip's in response. gaffing like an idiot rinse and blow dry his hair and repeat the process with Jongin but he just keens like a pup and then falls asleep in the chair when it's his turn and we breath out a breathy chuckle.

 

'This is why I love hybrids ' you think to yourself. They don’t hide their feelings very courtesies of their animal counterpart. They feel with their whole being. Their raw and unfiltered, thy do act like us but they are more likely to tell you about their problems and what exactly it is that is up with them.

 

 

Blow-drying the rest of the group's hair, you finally go over to mix some dyes and put them into four different bowls. Starting with the ray of light Youngjae, giving him a semi-bright color and grab a couple foils and start to paint the dye onto his blonde strands.

 

"what color is it ?" he questions looking at the odd color in the bowl. "Well it's definitely not coming out that color" you say pointing the brush at the bowl as you close the foils.

 

Walking over to Yoongi, his bowl is a bright color. He says nothing but lifts his eyebrow at the color in the bowl. But all you do is give him a cheeky smile before taking off the foils and dyeing the blond another color.

 

 

 

Spinning around you look at Jongin and he looks at you when you place dark color dye next to him and mixes the second one. he looks at you with a jealous kind of look. "Calm down Jongin you'll get a light color next month haha" He gives you a pout and then a smile. Walking over to Chanyeol and slick his hair up with a bright color. which Jongin gives you a slightly pouty attitude giving you his fourth grader impression of being pissed. you just laugh at him "Jongin don't give me your resting bitch face, it's not gonna work" you say popping an eyebrow and put your tongue in your cheek and giggle.

 

Several minutes later you wash, dry, and style each of their hair to their taste. when your done you breathe. "ok turn around and look in the mirror" a grin splits across your face. There was a gasp as you look at Youngjae started to stroke his strands that were a burnt orange color. his eyes were sparkling excitedly. you spin to see Chanyeol with his hands over his mouth as his eyes crinkle and he changes his eyes an icy silver color with speckles of blue and his scales appear as a dusty snow color. You smile at his child-like delight. "Not bad Y/N," yoongi says holding onto the wall mirror, sporting pastel pink strands and he runs his hand through his hair pushing back his hair admiring your work.

 

"Y/n !" Jongin exclaims while spinning you around to hug you. HIs shaved sides had a bluish purple metallic color while the top was metallic blue. he jumps to youngjae and complements him "WAhh Youngjae your hair is amazing it almost looks like a mermaid's hair" Jongin pauses then speaks up."But you don't have the long mermaid so you look more like a stuffed teddy bear" Jongin adds.

 

Youngjae laughs "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not " he laughs loudly and shoves Jongin hard then side hugs him.

 

"God Youngjae I hate how your super passive aggressive like passive aggressive sticky notes Yixing leaves at the house. like 'y/n I'm pretty sure we need to order an exorcise because every time I clean the house there's a mess right after I hope we can solve the problem' or like the one he left this morning ' Yugyeom I swear I saw a little man run across your room into your closet that probably harboring his village and I think there starting a war with the natives under your bed I think you need a peace treaty' he's hilarious . right, Youngjae haha you should definitely calm down in the gym haha " he says chuckling and grabbing your waist and slightly glares at Youngjae for the push that almost sent through the wall.

 

 

Meanwhile Chanyeol and Yoongi watch as Jongin passive aggressively tell Youngjae not to put his gorilla hands on him without saying it. with his claws out. Chanyeol just blinks "So Y/N" he starts up "Tell me how many different have you met and I mean all of them" he emphasizes on 'all of them' while wagging his finger, you let a sigh. "oh and with story about them and on how you meet them, it can be long or short doesn't matter " he adds, with a nod you give a smile. "Ok" you start when the door opens and in walks Jin Jin , giving you a goofy smile before asking if there's a chance his hair can be done as well and maybe dye it.

 

"Of Course JinJin have a seat," you say pointing to the sink and continue where you left off while you turn on the water and begin to wash his hair. "Ok let start off with the ones you are familiar with." your eyes flick to each one of them while you scrub jinjins hair. "Let start with Jongin; He's Ram slash cockatoo and I'm pretty sure he's either part lemur or raccoon " you explain while showing off jongin and remove him from your waist as you bring JinJin to another chair to blow dry and style as you leave his sides shaven and bleach the top of his hair blonde and wait.

"so Jongin," you say gesturing to him and bringing him in front of our body and sit him in a chair we previously sat in. "He has these really nice ram horns he likes to color once in a while" gently stroking his horns which have him letting out a small squwak and a coo that has you giggling. "He also has these nice wings on his back. Ok so this is the story so it was Halloween you should have seen him it was the best thing to go down in history" you say checking and rinsing jinjin's hair. "He looked like Lucifer came up to say hi. It was the funniest thing that I can remember to this day besides Jisoo" laughing your ass off as you blow dry and style Jinjin's hair as its blonde top and brown sides. Sitting down you hear Jongin whine.

 

"Y/n no don't bring it uuuuupp" he flicks his goat ears.

"Shut up Jongin Taemin told pretty much the whole entire shelter when it happened so Chanyeol deserves this comedy gold. " Yoongi added "He had said that when you all went trick oo treating one of the houses where super catholic and they threw a bible and some holy water into your bag and looked at Y/n with worried eyes and were like 'You have my prayer' and continued to console her about how they see devil trying to take her precious hybrid away and proceeded to give her candy and an instruction manual on how to exorcise demons and their cell phone number just incase she needs help " Yoongi ended with a gummy smile while he laughed and leaned on Youngjae who was crying really hard from his laughter."

 

 

 

"I can't even Right now" Youngjae breaths in hard as he tries to catch a breath. your laughing just as hard and then add in "It didn't help that he spray painted the horns black" Chanyeol is rolling on the floor laughing and he's practically filter feeding at the moment. you pat Jinjin's head. "Anyway I'm pretty sure he's part raccoon" you point to his ringed tail.

 

Jongin whines and You bring your chair between Jongin and Jinjin and pet them both. "back to the main point. I had actually found Jongin maybe a year ago when I had gone on my trip back to America for a vacation in New York even though I lived in Mass. But NY is cooler has lots of stuff to do there. So I was in Korea town, not China town because China town is where I found Yixing .But I digress. He was being dragged out of a building with something in his hands, "

 

 

 

"Approaching him I asked if he was ok and he told me 'yes' and showed me a litter of kittens that he was holding. Long story short I Hybridnapped him and 3-4 other hybrids you'll see clinging on me " you say nodding.

 

"so you're saying You brought four different hybrids from New York to Korea " you wiggled your hand in a half and half-gesture at Chanyeol.

 

"well, I found Yixing, Jongin, and Yugyeom there just not Mark," you say. "but pretty much yes" nodding to your own confirmation. "And he just went with you," he asked and Jongin gave a shy nod. "That brings me to the two others I brought from New york. Like I said I met Yixing in Chinatown he was so cute and docile he's a rabbit slash sloth and Bengal tiger. Honestly, he quite literally followed me everywhere I went until I got to my hotel and asked if he just wanted to come with me back to Korea. the answer was obvious " jinjin was playing with your fingers that were stroking him.

 

"Mark I had found him In LA when I went on a trip to chill my bones.You'll see him attached to me as soon as he knows im in the facility. He's puma/whale and he's part Kohala. but the most prominent thing about is that he inherited both of the non-dominant genes from his main genetics and is albino. he's super cute   " you comment like a proud mom.

 

" I have a picture i took of him that i had him pose for "

you stop petting Jinjin and jongin and grab your phone out your pocket showing them a picture of him a king crown looking and touching a chandelier

 

 

 

 

"He doesn't look albino", his hair isn't white and his eyes are brown, also his skin isn't white" Chanyeol voices "well he's part whale so he can take sunlight very well, so he can actually tan. the color in the picture is literally the darkest he can tan without peeling and burning, his hair I had dyed it a light brown not wanting to give his hair a super chemically color and for his eyes he's wearing contact cause and I quote 'I don't want anyone else staring at my eyes other than you'" you laugh as jihoon marches in the room and sits on your lap and goes to sleep. "I actually found Mark two years it was nearing the end of my vacation when Bighit asked if I could do a little extra work for them down in LA that they'll pay extra for. I found him in my car sleeping"

 

you say putting your phone inside your pocket and stroke Jihoon's ears. everyone nods. and looks in awe. "Yugyeom I found him, New York like I said. it was when I went to the Apollo he was one of the performers-"

~ Dreamin~


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe Tea

Ok hi Everyone i know its been a long time since ive done anything for this story so i want to inform you all that i will be starting this back up once again in maybe a week or to im going on vacation the 17th so i might also right while im away on my spare time but in the mean time please do check out my other storys iv'e got two mermaid aus,a crossdressing one,zombie ,and a mythical slice of life going on so please read those while try and get back in the grove for this story. Thanks for being so patient

**Author's Note:**

> this story will probably confusing im not good with anything remotely that dose'nt involve just speaking English so please be patient and i know where is BTS its mostly Wonwoo and his fury butt.well sorry hahaha please enjoy and tell who your bias is in the comments.v(nvn)v. P.s I cut this chapter short cause i was getting to excited hahaha sorry.


End file.
